The Rains of Castamere (song)
The Rains of Castamere is a famous song in the world of Game of Thrones. The version used in the TV series was recorded by the American rock band, The National, and appears on the Game of Thrones Season 2 Soundtrack, as well as over the closing credits for the episode "Blackwater.""Blackwater" The song immortalized the destruction of House Reyne by Tywin Lannister. House Reyne was obliterated after they rebelled against their liege lord, Tytos Lannister, who was perceived as weak by his own vassals. To restore Lannister dominance, Tytos' son, Tywin, marched against the upstart Lord Reyne. By the end of the rebellion, Castamere had been put to the torch and all members of House Reyne executed. The title is thus a play on words, as the "rains" fall over the empty halls of the "Reynes" who have been killed to the last man."The Complete Guide to Westeros: House Lannister" featurette, Season 1 Blu Ray boxset Season 2 Tyrion can be heard whistling the tune to the song when he arrives at the Small Council in King's Landing for the first time."The North Remembers" Bronn and a number of Lannister men-at-arms sing the song while drinking and whoring prior to the Battle of the Blackwater. Lyrics :::And who are you, the proud lord said, '' :::''that I must bow so low? '' :::''Only a cat of a different coat, '' :::''that's all the truth I know. '' :::''In a coat of gold or a coat of red, '' :::''a lion still has claws, '' :::''And mine are long and sharp, my lord, '' :::''as long and sharp as yours. '' :::''And so he spoke, and so he spoke, '' :::''that lord of Castamere, '' :::''But now the rains weep o'er his hall, '' :::''with no one there to hear. '' :::''Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, '' :::''and not a soul to hear. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, The Rains of Castamere was composed after Tywin Lannister's victory over their rebellious bannermen: House Reyne of Castamere and the ancient House Tarbeck of Tarbeck Hall. Lord Tytos Lannister, Tywin's father, had been a kind but weak ruler.He loaned money to lords who never bothered to repay him and his vassals openly ignored his orders. When Lord Reyne, known as Red Lion, and Lady Ellyn Tarbeck rose in rebellion, Tywin took it upon himself to deal with the rebellion and wiped out both of the upstart lords, their families and households and put their seats of power to the torch. The lyrics heavily reference the fact that the sigil of House Reyne was also a lion, but a red one instead of the gold lion used as the sigil of House Lannister. The rebellion of the Reynes against the Lannisters was thus seen as a clash of lions. See also * A recording of the song by The National. * The Rains of Castamere at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR SPOILERS from the books). References Category:Songs Category:House Lannister